


The Light of Hope

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-01-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Why does Hermione insist on always burning a candle?





	The Light of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Originally written for the Scribbulous! Forum at Checkmated. Prompt: **Burn**  


* * *

I wake up and my hand instinctively reaches out for Hermione. Instead, my hand feels an empty, cold cot. _Damn!_ It’s too early.

I look up to find her, head down, in that improvised desk she conjures up late at night or in the break of dawn to sneak in even _more_ research time. She’s wearing herself out.

I get up and pull with me a soft blanket. I walk quietly towards her, I don’t want her to see me coming and have her _pretend_ she’s all right. I can see her eyes struggling to remain open.

I gently wrap the blanket around her. Instantly I feel her body tense up, but then her shoulders sag and her frame leans back towards me.

“Thank you, Ron.”

Her voice is tired and she’s shivering. I rub down her arms, hoping to warm her up a bit. “Hermione, you _need_ to get some rest.”

She nods her head, thankfully, agreeing. She’s even too tired to argue with me… _not good_. I wrap my arms around her and she snuggles into my chest.

We sit quietly for a long time, and just when I think she’s fallen asleep she looks up at me, her eyes wide awake.

“Ron, do you know why I use a candle instead of my wand to light up the desk?”

“Not really.”

“Look at the tip of the candle, right were it starts to burn… see how the flame is intense and sparkling?

“Yeah.”

She smiles softly. “Well, I believe in Harry, in you… in us… in our friendship. That’s why I don’t mind researching extra hours. I know that in the end we’ll triumph, and the candle burning reminds me of that… it’s the light of hope.”

I kiss her softly. “You’re amazing.”

“So are you.”


End file.
